When the Last Teardrop Falls
by Faxisthegreatest123
Summary: In honor of Fang, a song fic dedicated to the end. May be more than a one shot... depending. Fang spoilers.


**Hey, guys. I just read Fang. So yeah, this contains ****Fang spoilers****. Just going to be a few songs connected with the ending, 'cause that's the part that made me bawl. AND I EVEN READ HIS LETTER BEFORE HAND! Yet I still bawled like a little baby. Oh, well. This song will make me cry too. Yep. **_**When the last teardrops fall by Blague.**_** I do not own the rights to Fang, although I own a copy, and I don't own the song lyrics to the song mentioned above and below. Read on!**

_It's so hard to lose the one you love  
To finally have to say goodbye  
You try to be strong but the pain keeps holdin' on  
And all that you can do is cry  
Deep within your heart you know it's time to move on  
When the fairy tale that you once knew is gone_

That was it. He was gone. One letter changed it all. Suddenly, I couldn't keep control over myself. I was the leader, the strong one, and he took all my strength. I was weak, reduced to tears by logic and love. He shouldn't have left. He should have stayed by my side until the end. Everything was changing; my life was just starting to become a sort of fairytale… my prince sweeping me off my feet. Now it's all over and dead, before it even truly began.

_When the last tear drop falls  
I'll still be holdin' on to all of our memories  
And all of what used to be_

Soon, no more tears will fall. And even then, I will still be reminded of him. He's dead to me, gone like the wind, taken by the thought that leaving would protect the flock. The flock that he was so recently a part of. Now all we have is his computer, his letter, and his memory. The old us...

_When the last tear drop falls  
I will stand tall  
And know that you're here with me in my heart  
When the last tear drop falls_

Yeah, he left out of love. And surely when I can cry no longer, I will stand tall and face my flock. In my mind he'll always be there, by my side, helping me through it all. But for now, there are still tears to fall.

_So now I'm alone and life keeps movin' on  
But my destination still unknown, oh yeah  
Will there be a time when I'll fall in love again?  
When I was meant to walk these streets alone  
If there was just one wish I could be granted here tonight  
It would be to have you right back by my side_

Without him, my life will go on. My destiny is still to save the world; that much has not changed. But there is a question nagging me in the back of my mind. Will I fall in love again? Was I meant to walk alone, to lead alone? I ache for a second chance. To go back in time and fix everything that's happened. He might still be by my side then. But there is no turning back.

_When the last tear drop falls  
I'll still be holdin' on to all of our memories  
And all of what used to be_

I was born to lead, and that I will. With or without my right hand man, my best friend, my "soul mate", life will go on. I will cling to his memory like a child clings to a 'security blanket'. He was my security blanket, and I am that child. What used to be is in the past, but it'll never be forgotten.

_When the last tear drop falls  
I will stand tall  
And know that you're here with me in my heart  
When the last tear drop falls_

He's with me, wherever he is, dead or alive. There is and never will be just 'Fang'. Always 'Max and Fang'. No matter where or who we are, 'Max and Fang' will live on. Longer than the last teardrop to fall, he'll be there. I'll be there. Together; united.

_Now it's time for me to find my happiness again  
And the emptiness from missin' you  
Will never ever end, baby_

Life will slowly move on; time will never stop. The emptiness in all of our hearts will never cease, not until we see the last glimpse of each other, so far in the future. The hurt and sorrow will be there, as surely as tomorrow will come and go again.

_When the last tear drop falls  
I'll still be holdin' on to all of our memories  
And all of what used to be_

Within the time we see each other again, things will have changed even more. We'll all be grown up. The memories of him will be pushed back, but never faded. The ring he gave me will still be a symbol of us, and all of what used to be.

_When the last tear drop falls  
I will stand tall  
And know that you're here with me in my heart  
When the last tear drop falls_

I will be standing tall, not wavering for even a second. The flock will be safe under my watch, and he will remain there; the ghost of the greatest man to ever enter the lives of the 6 of us poor, mutated kids. Slowly, the last teardrop will fall.

**Okay, I'm crying again! What is wrong with me? Maybe the fact that the end was so FREAKING SAD AND DEPRESSING???? **

**Review? Tell me what you thought of Fang? Tell me if this is better as a one shot, or a collection of one shots all revolving around the ending? I know you have an opinion. Now is the time to voice it. **

**A very sad farewell (for now)**

**~Faxisthegreatest123~**


End file.
